Taking control
by netanyar
Summary: One long charpeter of a rebelouis Princess America. America was adopted by the king and queen of Illea.


**So I wrote this right after I read the selection.**

 **Its bad!**

 **Sorry for grammer and whatever I also did wrong.**

Imagine America was princess of Ilea adopted by Clarkson and Amberley. She has always been fake. She was never acting like herself, selfless and strong. She always wore makeup and dresses even though she hated it so much. What will happen when Clarkson messes with the wrong red head.

I hated my life so much. I was adopted my my "parents" because they couldn't have children. My real family didn't have enough money to care for me and received a large sum of money for me. I didn't know who they were but I know for a fact that they did it out of love and hoped that I would have a great life. I hate my life because my father abuses me. Sexually and physically. He lashes me with a cane if I do something wrong or if I say what's on my mind. I love my mom too death. She is a really amazing mother but she doesn't know what father does too me. I feel like I'm a robot. For a young age I've been told what to do and what not too do. I was never allowed too have friends and have fun. I wear makeup that I hate and dresses that do not fit my style. There are only a few people in my life that bring me happiness. My maids, my mom and the stable boy.

Maxon

I love him and he loves me too but we can't be together because I have too marry Prince Fredrick too make bonds. I don't like him at all and he feels the same, he wants too marry the princess of France Daphne. My father never cares too listen too me and would just slap me and say.

"Wake up America you are stupid and don't deserve to be a princess."

What a wonderful life.

I woke up too sun streaming down onto my nose. I got up and saw my maids gloomy faces. Lucy took out a black dress. This could only mean a few things. Someone died or there is going too be a caning.

I slipped into the dress and they did my makeup and hair. I stared at myself in the mirror. This isn't me.

I signed and went down stairs. There were guards and my parents.

The sadness must have been very clear on my face because my mother hugged me while father glared at me. He always says affection make me look weak.

We walked outside and my heart sank.

Caning.

We sat down in the front row with a large crowd behind us. I don't understand people why would they want too see someone in pain. I hate it so much.

Guard came around the corner dragging a limp body. He looks familiar.

Our eyes meet. His chocolate brown eyes melt with my sky blue eyes.

Maxon.

I start too tense up. Why, what happened, why, no not him. I can't see him in pain. I won't. I'll stop this.

I start too stand up but father puts his hand in my shoulder and squeezes it painfully tight. I sit back down.

Tears roll down my face as I see the love of my life being strapped too a torture structure. I man came up on stage.

"This man will be punished for kissing Princess America who is engaged too Prince Fredrick. He will be charged with treason. He will receive Fifteen lashes and will be stripped of his cast."

I felt sick and my heart hurts. I can't let this happen.

They ripped off Maxon's shirt. The man took out a cane and whipped it in the air.

I started sobbing.

'Clap'

One cane crack on Maxon's back. He's entire back tenses up but he didn't say a word or scream. He looked me in my eyes. I could read his eyes telling me he was ok and it going too be fine.

But I knew it wasn't going too be fine it will never be fine. I can't take this life anymore. I hate it and its not me.

I looked at my father. He stared at Maxon with a smug look on his face. He did this. I just know it.

'Clap' on Maxon's back again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Enough." I screamed. The crowed went silent as I ripped away form my father and ran up the stage. I lost my heals and sprinted.

The man didn't notice me and started bringing the cane down on Maxon's back.

I jumped in front of him and hugged Maxon for the back.

'Crack' onto my back. He hit hard because my dress ripped and I could feel blood flowing down my back. I let go of Maxon and started untying him.

"Hit her again for her rebellious acts." My fathers voice booming through the square.

'Crack' on my back again but even harder, but I continued too untie Maxon.

He was free and He turned around. Our eyes were red from crying.

I don't care about what anyone else has too say right now.

I kissed him. My arms around his neck and his around my waist.

The crowd gasped them there were cheers and whistling. Even applause. I let go. I realized that they are filming everything live.

I stood in the middle of the stage.

"I had enough. This is not me." I pointed at my face and dress. I wiped away my makeup and ripped my dress.

"I am not a princess robot programed too perfect. I'm human. I would rather be an eighth than live another moment in this horrible palace. I hate the way the country is run and I hate the cast system." There were gasps and murmurs. Father stormed up the stage.

"America you worthless piece of garbage I knew I should have gotten rid of you ages ago." He yelled and slapped me right across my face. I fell too the ground on my hands and knees.

I smiled up at him. He just made the biggest mistake of his entire life. I stood up.

"We're live father." I said and he went pale.

"And Illea if you thats bad. That wasn't even a little of what he has done too me."

"You little brat." He yelled he swung his arm again but I ducked.

"I will marry Maxon and not Prince Fredrick. He doesn't love me and I don't love him. We are being forced too marry each other. My father doesn't care about me he only wants me too marry him for the bonds."

His face grew even redder if it was possible. The crowd was silent watching intensely.

I turned too Maxon and whispered.

"Run go home too your I'll come get you when it's over."

He nodded hesitant and ran away. No guards stopped him and I was glad.

I stared at father. I know what he is going too do to me later but I don't care Maxon is safe and Illea has finally seen the true king not his mask.

He grabbed my arm roughly and something popped in my wrist.

I grabbed it and gasped my wrist.

"Your done." He said and I smiled.

"You too father." I spat out.

He started dragging me off stage.

"I'm glad you saw the real me Illea and the real king not the one hiding behind mask." I shouted as we left the stage. He yanked on my arm and sent pain through my entire body. The crowd looked shocked. They didn't know what too do.

I walked off with my head held high like a queen. He messed with the wrong red head. I just exposed him on live television. I know he's going too hurt me badly now but it's worth it. Now the country knows. Now my mom knows. Now the world knows. He pulled me through the palace halls towards his office. We started getting close and I unzipped my dress knowing he's going to cane me. We entered and he shoved me too the ground. He locked the door and pulled out his cane that still had my dry blood on it. Before I knew it he started hitting me. I put my cheek on the cold tile floor.

It hurt but I was relieved that Illea saw the real me for the first time and that they saw the real him for the first time.

I don't know how many lashes I got before I went unconscious but I know it was a lot and he wouldn't stop just because I was not wake.

I woke up in his empty office. My back is on fire. I slowly started sitting up. I'm sitting in my own pool of blood. I stood up little dizzy but fine. I didn't even bother zipping up my dress like normal. I used too hid my scars but not anymore. Illea is going too see the true America and not the America that hid behind makeup and manners. I opened the door and walked out. I got stares and gasps from the staff and guards. I went down too the infirmary. Usually I would fix it myself but I'm not in the mood too do it myself. I go too my doctor that is one of the only people that know. My maids know and a few other people but very few people know.

I walk up too doctor Angie.

"Hey Angie can you please clean my back and check my wrist." I say it so casual but I can see the panic on the nurses faces behind me.

Angie just nods and takes me towards a bed. I lay down on my stomach and she starts cleaning. She didn't say a word.

"What Angie cat got your tongue." I ask and she shakes her head.

"That was very stupid of you but I'm so glad you did that." She says and I smile.

She cleaned and wrapped my back. Then she gave me a brace too put on my wrist. It's Friday the report is today.

I just had an idea that will kill me but it is perfect. I go up too my room and met my frantic maids.

Their faces and tear stained and they look terrible. They hug me lightly them scold me. I just laugh at them, but they don't think it's funny. They have a ugly green dress out for me. I always wore ugly colors that princesses would wear. I would prefer too wear blue and a better shade of green. I ignore the dress and go too my closet. I take out my only pair of pants and my only shirt. Clothes that a five would wear.

Khaki shorts just above my knees and a blue shirt. I take out simple blue sneakers and brush out my hair that it just falls loose too my back. I asked Lucy too wash my face because it was hard with one wrist. I looked at myself in the mirror. Normal clothes, no makeup, loose hair. This is America.

I walked down too the broadcasting room with my head held high. I was completely late and I'm glad because my father would have send me too my room too change or just stay up there.

The guards and maids were smiling at me and I smiled back. I walk up too the doors and push open both of them. My father is in the middle of the rebel attack updates when I walk in. His face went red. I went too my throne and sat on the floor in front of it with my legs crossed. I slouched and took my mothers hand.

This is America.

I smiled and waves at everyone.

Everyone smiled and waved back. Some of them were beaming. An adviser ran in and whispered something too my father. He looked mad.

"Riots have started is almost every province they want me too step down and give the crown too my brat of a adopted daughter. What is wrong with you people can't you see she will bring the country down in flames." He yelled. I was shocked and I stood up.

"That's no way to speak too your people Clarkson." I yelled.

"Your just an arrogant child that wants the crown for yourself." He shouted.

"Me want the crown for myself you must be joking."

"You must have paid people too start rioting."

"Are you mad. Why would I do that and too show you that I didn't. Have the people vote for who they want too rule. If you win you can execute me. You can even do it yourself. But if I win you leave the country and never return. Mother can go with you if she wants or she can stay. Her choice."

"Deal my people are loyal and wouldn't want a stupid brat too rule the country. I would love too finally end my pain that you give me."

"And I would love too never see your face again. People you vote for who you want too rule. Everyone over the age of sixteen votes tomorrow." I said and left the room. I went down too the maids rooms. I went into the spare room where no one stays. I know father would hurt me again so I fell asleep in that room. I woke up the next morning still in my clothes from yesterday. I walked out and saw maids running around getting everything ready for people too vote. Everyone maid and guard that I passed gave me a smile and I smiled back at them. We will get the results tomorrow. I asked trusted guards officer Avery and Ledger too make sure that my father doesn't cheat, but he is so confident that the country hates me he wouldn't. The day passed and I helped the maids and guards. Voting closed at seven o clock and people started counting the votes. They are all going too count over night and give the results tomorrow late evening. Father and I avoided each other the whole day and mother kept on asking if I was ok and I would tell her I am perfectly fine. I am fine now that I know there is a big chance that he's going too lose.

I slept in the maids room again.

I changed into a pair of pants that looked more professional. I put my hair into a simple high ponytail and no makeup.

I spent the whole morning helping maids and guards again. It was time for the announcement. I went outside onto the same stage that Maxon got whipped. Father glared at me and mom looked scared. I hugged her and told her I'm sorry if he looses and has too go and sorry if he wins. She cried a bit in my shoulder while father just shook his head. Gravil came on stage with an envelope.

"Good afternoon Illea today history will be made. A new queen or an princess execution."

Everyone was silent waiting for the results.

Gravil opened the envelope.

"And the our new leader is..."

"Princess America with 3/4 of the populations votes." He says and the crowd went crazy.

Father looked furious. He thought he was going too win and kill me. He stormed me putting his hand around my throat. He picked me up and I was dangling in the air. I started seeing black spots so I kicked me foot between his legs as hard as I could. He let go off me and he collapsed too the ground.

I coughed but stood up. I waved the guards over.

"Please escort Clarkson too a plane that is leaving the country." I say and they nod.

I went too the center of the stage and Gravil gave me the mic.

"Thank you Illea for giving me a chance. Are you ready too see this country change into something better."

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you Illea and have a great night. I love you all."

I waved at them and went into the palace. I went straight up too my fathers office. I took his keys and opened his drawer where he hid his cane. I took it out along with a box. I threw the cane out of the window and saw flashes. Meaning they took a photo of it. I would love to have that photo on my wall tomorrow. I unlocked the box.

This box contains the information that will tell me who my biological parents are. I opened it and took out the papers with a picture. It's a picture of my parents gives me too Clarkson. They are crying but far from happy tears.

Salomon Singer

Magda Singer

There's an address. They live in Carolina. I look outside. I can still make it before it's dark.

I found my mom in the hallway. I ran up too her and hugged her.

She told me that she isn't going with him because he also hurt her but not nearly as bad as what he does too me. I told her I wanted to meet my biological parents and she said she also wanted too because she never met them. I told her to stay here and I'm going too bring them.

"Last thing mom. No matter what, you are still my mother." She smiled and I ran too my two trusted guards. Avery and Ledger.

We went too the airport and took a private plane. We lander and hurried too the house.

Ledger told me he lived in the area and his family was there. I told him when we get there he can go to his family and Avery can come with me. We stopped a block away and started walking towards the address.

I saw two kids playing in their front yard.

A little girl who looked identical too me and a little boy who looked like my biological father in the picture. He was playing with a soccer ball while she was jumping up and down squealing about something.

"Looks like you have siblings." Avery whispered and I nodded. I walked closer too them.

"I can't believe how pretty Princess America is without makeup. Isn't she so pretty and how handsome is her boyfriend. I wish I was older then I could steal him." She giggled and I was containing my laughter. They still haven't noticed me and I was standing right behind them.

"She will be a perfect queen. She said that she's going too take away the cast system Gerard then you can become a foot ball player instead of having a arts talent."

"I can't wait. I'm going to become the best soccer player ever."

"Do you think we'll ever meet her maybe I can paint her a family portrait some day."

"I hope so too." I said behind them and they spun around.

The little girl squealed and the boy dropped his ball.

"Hello I'm America." I said and opened up my arm for a hug. The little girl rushed into me crushing me. The boy stood there with his jaw almost on the ground.

"Close your mouth you'll catch bugs." I said. He closer his mouth just as the little girl let go. I ruffed his hair and turned too the girl.

"Can I speak with your parents please."

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my uninjured wrist. We went into a small cozy house. My dream house.

"Mom dad someone very very very very important wants too speak too you." She yelled and I started laughing. Definitely related. The boy still looked shocked.

"Coming." A woman yelled.

"In a minute." A man shouted back.

"Can I know your names please." I asked her.

"I can believe you want too know my name. I'm May and thats my brother Gerard." She bounced around.

"Nice too meet you May and Gerard." I said and hugged her again.

"You know lots of people say we look a lot alike when you took your makeup off."

It's true she looks like a younger version of me.

"Yes you do." I smiled.

She clearly doesn't know that we are related.

"Do you like too paint." I ask her.

"Yes I love it so much. I'm just like my dad and my mother sings."

"I like too sing too." I say and she grabs my wrist and pulls me too a piano. I learned too play instruments in my spare time.

"May I play." I asked and she nods.

I one hands fingers start too run across the keys playing an up beat song. It a very short song. I sat singing. Something dropped in another room but I finished the song.

May squealed.

"You sound just like my mother just a little different. It's beautiful." She says bouncing.

"Thank you May." I say just as two adults rush in. The woman has red hair like mine and the man has paint in his hair.

I smile at them.

"Hi I'm America I would like too ask you some questions please."

The woman looks a little pale.

"Your majesty." She says and curtsies while the man bows.

"No need just call me America I hate titles and stuff. I'm not here on business this is personal." I say and their eyes grow larger.

"Would you like too sit down." The man asked.

"Yes please." I said and we go into their living room. I plop down on their coach in the most un princessly way ever. May giggled and everyone else smiled.

"Hey I'm not a prince now just America so forget about manners." I said and everyone smiled wider. I must be making them more comfortable. Because talking too a queen could be stressful.

"So tell me about your family." I say leaning backwards. May sits next too me and I pull her closer in for a hug. She sits on my lap while I hug her. I always wanted a sister and now I have one.

The man starts talking.

"Well we are a family of fives who live here in Carolina. We are all in arts."

Then the woman continues.

"We have five. No I mean four children."

"No your correct you have five." I said smiling. They started beaming.

"You have one very stubborn, smart mouthed, sometimes rude but caring daughter that really wants too meet her biological family." I said and the little kids looked at me confused.

"May I'm your sister." I whispered and she jumped up and bounced around while squealing. I stood up just as my parents did. I hugged them so tightly. Little Gerard hugged my leg.

We started talking and I immediately fell right at home in the family. Turns out I have two older siblings too.

"Would you like too come stay at the palace for a while." I asked them.

"Yes can I become a princess." May yelled and I nodded.

"Yes we would love too kitten." Dad said

"We can leave in twenty minutes, but pretty much anything you need will be provided by the palace." They nod and run up too their rooms. I called some guards too escorted Kota and Kenna(+her family) too the palace. They each come with a small backpack and we go too the air port where we meet Aspen.

"You majesty I didn't know you were related too the Singer our families know each other." Aspen said just as May yelled.

"Aspen." And tackled him.

"Hello May."

We all boarded and headed to the palace.

We all went straight too the dining hall where mom (Amberley) was already sitting. She stood up and greeted everyone. We all sat down and started eating.

Half way through the door opened and a woman walked in with a baby and a man. I stand up.

"Hello I'm America." I say and hug her. She looked confused but hugged back. Then I shake the mans hand.

"Hello your majesty I'm James."

"No need for titles James please sit down."

"May what did you do. Scream too loud that you got a complaint from the palace." Kenna said.

"Yes her screams are ear piercing." I said and everyone burst out into laughter. The door opened again and a man came in. He looks like dad.

"Hello I'm America." I extended my hand and he shook it.

"Hello I'm Kota."

"Nice too meet you Kota please sit down."

Everyone sat down and I could feel how tense they were who didn't know yet.

Then dad spoke.

"Kenna, Kota do you two remember when I told you your sister didn't survive child birth. Not May."

They nodded looking confused.

"Well we lied she did make it and King Clarkson asked if he could adopted her and give her a better life." Mom said. They stared at me Kenna stood up and ran into my arm while Kota slowly stood up in a state of shock. They hugged me.

Then I remember someone.

Maxon.

"I totally forgot how stupid of me." I yelled and let them go.

"I'll be back don't eat all the strawberry tart but have a lot of them." I yelled and ran out the room.

They laughed and giggled.

"Definitely a Singer." Someone said.

I ran into the gardens towards the stable house where Maxon lived. His parents died many years ago and he was adopted by the palace. I franticly knocked on the door and he opened it.

I hugged him.

"I love you so much and missed you." I said and he pulled me closer.

"I love you too."

I kissed him. He's safe and I'm safe.

"You have too come meet my family." I said and grabbed his wrist running full speed towards the dining hall. We burst through the door and everyone laughed.

"Family meet Maxon we're getting married someday." I yelled. May squealed and bear hugged Maxon.

"He's even handsome in person." May whispered but Maxon heard and chuckled.

"That is Mom, mom, dad, Kenna, Kota, Gerard and the one crushing the life out of you is May."

"Nice too meet everyone." He said with a goofy smile plastered over his face.

We all sat down as one big family.

My life is finally better.

 **The end**


End file.
